the baker
by salllzy
Summary: this is a rewrite of the sweet maker, it has been completely redone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don't make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**This is a re-write of a the sweet maker as I wasn't too happy with the original version. **

_Dear little one _

_How are things with you, things in the Volturi are going well. I hope that you are learning what you need to and are done quite quickly, I miss you and need you back at my side. _

_With all my love _

_C _

A woman with long jet black hair read the letter several times, before folding it up and placing in her pocket. She would need to reply but not yet, it could wait a day or two but no longer.

Looking out of her window she watched as the rain fell down and soaked everything, her green eyes glowed with inner power. Her full red lips were smiling causing her eyes to crinkle, it had been a long time since she was this happy not since she had met her mate, yet for all his love, care and attention she needed to do this.

Standing up she stretched her body and allowed her joints to crack and settle back into place, placing her hand on her hip she rubbed it. It was a old wound yet it still gave her trouble when the weather was cold enough, even with all the magic and potions couldn't do much. Once everything had settled back into place she began walking to the kitchen, she ducked to enter the kitchen as the house was made with someone under the height of 6 ft 11. Humming to herself she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and settle down to drink it her mind wandering as she did so.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

_The battle was over, three quarters of the auror force were dead. They had managed to evacuate the students in time, but not all of them had survived. Half of the students were now dead, the staff that had protected them were nearly all dead. Sybil Trelawney was dead her body torn to shreds and scattered about the school grounds, Hagrid was alive but missing one eye. Fillus Flitwick would be missing three fingers and a thumb for the rest of his life, Minerva McGonagall would forever be scared. She had been hit with a cutting curse she had turned her face last second but it had still managed to scar her face. _

_Stood looking over the battle field with dead eyes were three people, they had survived were many hadn't. They had argued with Death to allow them to die yet all they got told was that it wasn't their time to go, that they had to stay and live until it was their time._

~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaking her head she tried to shake off such morbid thoughts, it wouldn't do. They had lives to live and getting depressed and down would not do anything for it. Sighing she placed her cold chocolate into the sink and ran the tap, perhaps she would be writing that letter soon than she thought.

_Love, _

_I am glad things are well. How are your brothers? I hope they are well, I should be in Italy in six months maybe a year. At the rate I am learning it should be complete soon. _

_Love _

_Cerberus_

Whistling a black royal eagle flew down attaching the letter to his leg she whispered

"Make sure that he gets this."

A bob of the eagles head told her that he understood, she watched as he flew off to Italy with soft eyes. Standing up she looked out of the window and murmured

"Soon I will be with you, not yet, but soon."

With that she continued to watch the rain fall in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

Settling down into a small dreary town, was a similar woman. Her hair was in a high ponytail, the end of the ponytail brushed against the base of her spine. A set of sunglasses covered her green eyes, a smirk was etched onto her lips.

The house was not large nor was it small, it was three bed roomed, one kitchen, two bathrooms and a living room. All in all she was happy with it, it hadn't cost her a lot and was easy for her to look after.

Entering the house she kicked her shoes off and fell onto the couch face first and sighed, the only reason she was here was because of the natural magic in the area. Don't get her wrong it was nice and quiet almost peaceful, she could get used to this but she wouldn't be here long to get used to it, six months at the most.

Turning around she looked around the room and sighed, someone or something had knocked the table over. Standing up she walked to the kitchen and found the culprit

"Cotton."

Cotton was a four month old Cerberus, he was the runt of the litter. So she had taken him in, picking him up she cradled him and walked back to the couch were she sat down Cotton gave a 'yip' noise and snuggled down onto her lap, yes she could get used to this if given the chance.

A hissing noise broke her thoughts looking down she spotted a serpent hissing at the couch, holding her arm out the serpent wound its self around her arm.

_~Sliver, what is wrong?~_

The seven month old serpent, had yet to open its eyes. She knew why its eyes wouldn't open, for it wasn't any serpent she had but the King of the serpents the Basilisk. She had done all the research that she could and found that Silver's eyes wouldn't open until she was a year old.

_~Mistress, I smelt shifters and cold ones nearby.~ _

She hummed so that was what had Silver and Cotton on edge, they could smell them.

_~Listen for them, if they come to near the house let me know.~ _

_~Of course Mistress~ _

With that the serpent curled up and went to sleep on the seat of the couch, smiling she ran her hand through Cotton and sighed

"Just when I thought it was nice and peaceful."

She snorted to herself and soon she drifted off the only sounds in the room were three steady heart beats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

Italy, warm, sunny, beaches that look like paradise. Good food, good wine and home to one Harrison James Potter-Black, Harrison or Harry as he allowed his family to call him had moved to Italy to get away from the bad memories. England held too many bad memories for him, he couldn't go back there and needed to get out. Surprisingly the rest of the countries had offered them a place, even jobs yet Harry choose Italy for the simple fact was it was sunny and had beaches. He also liked the culture as well.

He had been here for three weeks and everyday he could be seen walking along the beach of Volterra, the small city was what Harrison was trying to call home. But it was too soon, the places he called home were gone.

So here he was walking along the beach, his shoes in his hand socks stuffed into his shoes and a easel in his other hand. Harrison wanted to capture the beauty of the beach and had bought a easel, now that he had one he was going to paint.

Harrison looked around and smiled when he found the perfect place, as he got everything ready he turned and felt his breath hitch. The castle of Volterra looked like something out of a fairytale, it reminded him of Hogwarts when he first arrived. Quickly grabbing all of his items Harrison sat down and painted the castle, closing his eyes he allowed his magic to guide the brush. Soon Harrison was lost to his painting.

A little over four hours later Harrison finally stopped painting, placing his brush down he smiled. While the painting wasn't complete it was still enough to give the ancient castle a feel, taking a deep breath he blew his magic onto the canvas and smiled. Standing up he packed everything away and began his walk home.

Once Harrison had made his way home he placed everything down and walked into the kitchen, it would take him some time to get used to the heat here. But he was sure that he could, the only thing he didn't look forward to was sun burn. He could never seem to brown he would always burn no matter what he did, placing his glass into the sink he walked around to his cupboards and began to take ingredients out wandering around his kitchen Harrison began to bake.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of fresh cookies, bread, cakes, pies. The one thing that he loved to do was cook, when he cooked he could simply let go all of his troubles and work getting lost in the rhythm.

A timid knock at his back door broke him out of his peace, opening the back door he spotted the gang of street kids that he had been feeding the past three weeks. Smiling at them he opened the door wider and began to bag everything up, it wasn't long until he had passed out the bags each child thanking him. It didn't matter were he went he still had a large soft spot for children, and he supposed that street gangs and homeless children were a fact of life one that he didn't like. Yet there was very little he could do about it other than feed them, and when they needed it a warm bed to sleep on.

Looking around the kitchen he sighed, even with the gang of street kids there was still a lot of food left. Harry looked around the kitchen and grabbed bags and tubs, this food wouldn't go to waste if he could help it. Soon all the food was bagged up or put into tubs and Harrison was on his way to the homeless shelter and the local orphanage, he wouldn't eat the food.

Soon the food was delivered to the places and Harrison felt lighter about himself, he felt better as if a weight was been taken off his shoulders.

For the next three days that is what Harrison did, fed the street kids, took food to the orphanage and homeless shelter. It wasn't until one day that he had a idea, one that would shake the very foundation of the town.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_Harrison had just finished delivering the food to the local orphanage, when he was on his way to the homeless shelter he had been thinking on what he wanted to do. In all honesty he had no idea what he wanted to do and could safely say that he was stuck, looking up he noticed that he had arrived at the homeless shelter. As he entered he heard many people greet him, smiling he waved at them all, Harrison walked over to Maria who was in charge of the homeless shelter _

"_Hello Harrison, I see you have more food for us. Tell me do you own a bakery or something?" _

_The idea hit Harrison so fast that he thought he would get dizzy _

"_Hello Maria, how ever did you guess?" _

_Maria laughed and pointed to the food _

"_For the past three days you have brought us food, for the past three days its been things you would see at a bakery." _

_Harrison laughed and hugged the older woman before waving and heading off back home, Maria sighed _

"_That man will cause some shakes around here I can feel it." _

_With that she began to hand out the food that Harrison had brought for them, one thing they could all agree on Harrison was a god send. _

~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

So now Harrison was looking at all available properties, there would be one that would catch his eye. There stood by its self was a old building, no one wanted it looking at the old windows, broken door Harrison fell in love this would be it, this would be the store that he made his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

_Dear love, _

_I received your last letter and it brought a smile to my face, I am glad things are going quicker than you thought and will be with me soon. My brothers want to meet you, you are my mate love and nothing will change that. You have already proven that you will put up with me so to speak, I worry that I cannot protect you while you are away yet I know that you will do everything to return to me. _

_Forever yours _

_C _

Green eyes closed as she read the letter, it was times like these that she wished she was with him. Safe in his arms were she knew that she would be loved and protected, yet she needed to do this her nature would allow nothing else. She had came far in terms of magic and she would be finished soon if not earlier than she thought, the idea of returning to her love early sent a pleasant thrill down her spine.

Standing up she stretched grabbing her cane she walked to her study and began to read over her mail, most of it was marriage proposals ones that she would never accept. She had two letters that were marked with the family crest opening them she read the first one

_Dear sis, _

_How is Russia? I hope that all is well, I bring news from Forks. There is a coven of vampires here, vampires with golden eyes I was wondering if you could ask your mate if he knew them. _

_The second thing is there is a group of shifters in the area, they are not like Moony they can change at will. So they are not true moon children, which has been a relief, I hope everything in Russia goes well and we will meet in Italy at the appointed date. _

_Love, _

_Your sister Angela _

Snorting she threw the letter down and made a note to ask her mate about the coven, he would know due to him been one of the three ruling brothers he knew about the covens. Sighing she opened the second letter

_Sarah, _

_I know that we have agreed to meet up in Italy at a certain day, but I was wondering if you finish early could you meet me in Italy? _

_I have found a old store that could use a touch up, and I need your knowledge to do so. I may not know much about renovations but what I do know isn't enough to fill a postage stamp, I am planning on turning it into a bakery selling items that both vampires and humans can enjoy._

_If you can, can you send me your recipe list over? _

_Harry _

Sarah smiled as she read Harry's letter, it didn't matter how far apart they were they could always take solace in the fact that they had each other even if they had no one else. The sound of a shattering plate made her look up, quickly grabbing her cane she limped to the kitchen looking down she sighed then smiled. There in amongst the broken china was her month old Cerberus Mr. Mittens, Angela had given him to her as a joke because of her animal form which was a Cerberus. Mr. Mittens saw Sarah as his mother something that amused people to no end, yet she loved the little Cerberus her own seeing him as her cub as well.

Gripping the back of his neck she picked him up and murmured

"What am I going to do with you?"

A low whine was her answer, shaking her head she made her way back to her study to reply to the letters that had been sent to her. Sitting back into her chair she felt her bones creak, placing Mr. Mittens on her lap she began to reply to her letters. Her other hand absently running through the smooth fur.

~~~~~~~Forks~~~~~~~

Angela was tired, she had been awake for three days. She had tried to find out who the coven was yet to no avail, every lead she had turned up at a dead end so she had sent a letter to Sarah hoping that she would have better knowledge than what she had.

Flopping down on to the couch Angela frowned, she hoped Sarah's hip wasn't giving her too much bother, the cold always affected her more since the war yet winter was her favourite month. Angela rolled over and stared at her ceiling hoping to find some answers in the cream depths yet none came forth, with a tired she stood up and went to bed.

Once she was in bed Cotton and Silver both curled up with her, soon all three were asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~Italy~~~~~~~~~

Harry had sent the letter now he was waiting for a reply, he didn't know how big the time difference was and he hoped that Sarah wasn't pushing herself too hard. He looked out and smiled it was another sunny day one that he would enjoy to the fullest when he could but right now he had things to back, he also had see if he could find any books on renovation. The shop he bought would be one of his biggest projects to date, something he was looking forwards too. It had been to long since he had a project this big, it was going to take time, time and effort but he was willing to do it.

Even now with the sun shining in through his windows Harry felt more at peace here than he ever did, picking up his easel he walked along to the beach and began to paint. Hoping that by the time he returned home that there would be a reply waiting for him.

~~~~~~~~~Volturi Castle~~~~~~~~

Caius Volturi looked around the throne room bored, his brothers Aro and Marcus needed to find their mates or mate, depending on what the Fates felt like. He had sent a letter to Sarah earlier and knew that she would either be asleep or in her study, she had some very bad habits that he needed to break, not eating and sleeping were two of them.

Caius could also recall that she had a brother here in Italy and another one in Forks, Caius snorted she would probably meet the Cullen's annoying as they were. Caius didn't understand Aro's fascination with the coven leader Carlisle he really did not, yet it wasn't his place to judge unless Aro got them into trouble then the kiddie gloves would come off.

Caius wished that his brothers would find their others soon, Marcus had waited three thousand years for his and now he was bored of life. It pained his un-dead heart to see his brother like that, with that thought in mind he wondered if his little Cerberus knew anything that could help him locate Marcus's mate, with that thought he left the throne room to send another letter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

~~~~~~~ Forks~~~~~~~

Angela had just settled when she heard it, the sound of someone or something creeping around her house. Rolling over she tried to shake it off. There it was again!

Grumbling she stood up, walking to her front door she snarled

"Fuck off and let me sleep!"

Slamming the door, Angela went back to sleep. All was quite until

"FOR FUCK SAKE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~Italy~~~~~~~

Harrison had spent most of the day redoing the old shop, while some of it was done he still had a lot more to do. Sighing he sat down on the broken wooden floor, this was far bigger than he thought not that he cared he rather enjoyed rebuilding the old house turned shop. Harrison could feel the midday sun flittering through the broken windows and onto his back, it was times like these he hated the sun. taking off his top Harrison stood up and began to place the new floorboards down.

******Some time later******

Harrison sighed and stretched, his back clicked and Harrison moaned. Walking over to the door he smiled, he had managed to get the new flooring down while it hadn't been as much as he had liked it was still enough for a good head start until the others came. Sighing Harrison closed the door and locked it, the front door had been one of the things he had replaced first just so he could place charms on it.

Harrison walked down the street and hummed, he really needed a bath a nice long soak should do him some good. As he walked a beautiful couple walked up to him

"Hello, first time in Volterra?"

Harrison looked at them, they couldn't be human. To beautiful for it, which narrowed the list down not much but some

"No I live here."

With that Harrison turned on his heel and walked away to his home, Harrison only managed to walk a little when a iron grip grabbed hold of his arm. Turning he came face to face with the male, having enough of it Harrison grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it until he could hear cracking

"Listen well and listen closely, what ever your selling I don't want. So back off or I will kill you."

With that he let go of the man's arm and walked away, not hearing the low murmuring that he had left. Even if he did, even if he had heard it he would of smiled.

~~~~~Volturi castle~~~~~~~

Caius was bored, he had no new mail or anything to do. Just as he was about to contemplate the ways he could torture someone Demetri and Heidi came barrelling into the room, Aro raised an eyebrow at the two. Heidi passed Aro her hand and allowed him to read her most recent memories, Caius was impatient as Aro went through the memories turning to his brother he asked

"Well?"

Aro looked at Caius and could tell what would happen would be spectacular

"It seems that Heidi and Demetri came across a young man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes."

Whatever else Aro was about to say got lost as Caius saw red, Caius charged at Demetri and threw him straight through several walls until the tracker came to a stop. Caius turned his red eyes to Heidi who ran for her life, Aro and Marcus tried to pin Caius down as he snarled and growled

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

No one needed to tell the guards a second time as they all fled the throne room, just as the door closed everyone could hear the sounds of three snarling and growling vampires instead of one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

~~~~~~~Italy~~~~~~~~~

Harrison pondered over the two people that he had seen, they weren't human that much was certain. So what were they?

Possibilities and creatures floated through his mind, there had to be one. Shaking his head he gave up on trying to find out what they were and decided to write to his sisters

_Dear Angela, _

_Hope Forks is going well for you, I recently came across two people that were beautiful too beautiful to be human. In your last letter you said that you had come across shifters and a coven of cold one I.E Vampires, were they too beautiful to be normal? I know that they cant be veelas as they have no allure so that one is out. I doubt that they are demons of any kind, so that leaves me thinking cold ones. If you can, can you find out? _

_Love _

_Harrison_

Looking over the letter he sighed it was as good as he was going to write today, grabbing some more parchment he penned a second letter

_Sarah _

_I was wondering about Caius, you said that he was part of a ruling trio known as the Volturi. Were are they located at? I know that they are in Italy but that was all you told me, so I ask you know where is their castle? _

_I am asking you this because I came across two people that were not Veela or anything else, so I came to the conclusion that they are cold ones. I need to know, because I live in Volterra. _

_Get back to me as soon as you can _

_Harrison _

Folding up the two letters he put them into the envelopes and watched Hedwig fly down and hold out her leg

"Take these too my sisters Hed."

Hedwig bobbed her head in answer and flew off with the letter, a knock at the door caused Harrison to look at the door. Standing up he silently made his way to the door and opened it

"Are you Harrison Potter-Black?"

The man in front of him had snowy white hair and contacts in, blue ones Harrison could see the red ring from where the contacts had shifted

"I am."

The man smiled, but to Harrison it looked more like a grimace

"I need to speak with you."

Harrison opened the door, his left hand going towards the dagger that he had on his hip the whole time. It never left him, and he would use it if he had to. He watched as the man walked-no glided into his room and sat down on the chair nearest the fire

"I have came to talk you about yesterday."

Harrison felt his eye brows raise at that

"There is nothing to talk about, I hope that they got the warning. Killing cold ones is messy and takes a lot of time."

He watched as the mans eyes widened for a second before a smirk came over his face

"Sarah said you were good."

Harrison nodded his head

"The I presume that you are Caius?"

The man- Caius inclined his head

"Indeed, I am Caius Volturi."

Harrison relaxed, so this was his sisters mate. The one that had her giggling like a school girl, and now he could see why Caius had been changed in the prime of his life. Harrison would bet that he had a well toned and defined body as well

"Sarah has spoke about you, but I must ask do you know of a coven in Forks?"

Caius snorted

"The Cullens."

Harrison frowned why did that name sound familiar? Then his eyes widened

"You mean to say the 'vegetarian' vampires?

Caius scowled

"Indeed."

Harrison laughed

"O-o-oh dear GOD!"

Harrison dissolved into giggles and was holding his sides, Caius merely looked at him and waited for him to stop laughing

"What was so funny?"

Harrison wiped his eyes

"Vegetarian vampire!"

Caius arched a finely shaped eye brow as Harrison still snickered

"Vampires can fight their nature about as much as a sex demon, which is none. How the hell can they live on animal blood? Its not possible! Wait how the hell can they be around humans?"

Caius looked at the young snake demon in front of him, considering what he was. Harrison was right

"Carlisle Cullen has immaculate control over his blood lust and works in a hospital."

Harrison's eyes widened

"But that's not possible!"

Caius smirked- which Harrison noticed he did a lot

"Indeed."

Harrison sank down onto the couch and looked at the flames dancing in the fire

"You know I can see why Sarah is happy wit you."

Caius looked at him

"Oh?"

Harrison looked straight at Caius

"Yeah, you both smirk a lot!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

Caius had spent the day with Harrison, and rather enjoyed himself. Harrison was quick witted and had a dark sense of humour much like his own, one thing was certain whoever Harrison's mate was, was one lucky bastard. Caius would admit that but then again he had a little fire cracker of his own, Caius had reached the castle removing his blue contacts he walked into the castle a small smirk played on his lips.

Caius entered the throne room with a bang, the wood doors had hit the stone walls. Walking to his throne Caius sat down, it was lovely and quiet one could even say peaceful.

"Brother!"

Then again maybe not

"Aro, Marcus."

Marcus was looking at Caius strangely, Marcus ran towards Caius and started to _sniff_ him. Aro looked at Marcus then looked at Caius before he too was sniffing Caius.

"Where have you been brother?"

Caius was about to reply when his mirror went off, a green light encompassed the mirror. Caius moved away from his brothers who were starting to disturb him.

"Caius are you there?"

Caius smiled- not a smirk and honest to god smile

"Indeed I am little one."

Caius pulled the mirror out of his pocket and looked at the woman on the other side, Caius frowned Sarah had bags under her eyes and she looked tired, a little too tired for Caius's tastes

"Little one."

Sarah heard the warning and shook her head

"There has been trouble with the werewolves here lately, there have been more and more attacks. The ministry believe that it's a rouge pack, several of the large and dominate packs are calling for blood. They don't like the fact that there is a rouge pack here."

Caius scowled

"You were going to tell me when?"

Sarah laughed, Aro and Marcus walked around to look at the mirror with Caius

"Oh, Hello. The two of you must be Aro and Marcus."

Aro smiled

"Well it's nice to finally meet you my dear!"

Marcus inclined his head

"Indeed."

Sarah shook her head, her jet black hair falling out of the bun that it was in. Just as Sarah was about to say something a beeping started to go off, shaking her head Sarah looked at Caius

"My brother is calling me, mind if I merge our conversations?"

Caius shook his head

"Not at all, I am rather fond of your brother."

Sarah smiled, soon the mirror was slip two ways. A young man appeared on the screen his emerald green eyes landed on Caius before a breath taking smile stole his face

Sarah and Caius! I was only calling to see if everything was alright."

Sarah smiled

"indeed brother they are but…."

Caius and Harry frowned

"Sarah?"

Just as Sarah was about to say something a black blur attacked the screen, Sarah got sent flying backwards as a deep voice growled

"Got you now bitch!"

Sarah didn't realise that she had left the connection open, as she snarled

"Fuck you puppy."

The werewolf lunged at Sarah, but she had rolled out of the way making him crash into the bookcase behind her. Sarah stood up and pulled a dagger out of the draw of her desk, snarling the werewolf lunged for her only to have her foot meet his face. Doing several flips backwards Sarah landed on her feet the door was right behind her, the window was about 2 foot away from her.

What Sarah had forgotten when she was attacked was she had left the mirror on, meaning everyone was watching and seeing what was going on.

******With Caius, Aro, Marcus and Harrison********

Caius, Aro and Marcus were trying to find a safe way to get over there. Werewolves were no laughing matter to vampires on bite and they were dead, they had no one in the area either.

Harrison snarled, and pointed his wand at the mirror before muttering a few words

"Caius place the mirror on a wall and move back."

Caius did as asked- more like demanded. They all watched as the mirror began to grow and widen, Harrison muttered a few more words before he walked _through _the mirror and was standing inside of the castle, Harrison looked at Caius and spoke

"We need a plan."

Marcus looked at Harrison with a strange expression on his face as Caius asked

"Can't you do what you just did with her mirror?"

Harrison shook his head

"No we don't know where it had landed, if its on the floor the I could have trouble getting through."

Caius nodded his head that did make sense to him, Aro and Marcus were staring at Harry with strange expressions on their faces, Marcus ran forwards and snarled

"Mine."

Aro shot forwards and did the same

"Mine."

Harrison, didn't know what to do. His sister was in trouble and he had found his mate or rather mates, now was not the time at all. Carefully Harrison extracted himself from Aro's and Marcus's grip before calmly stating

"Mates yes! But right now Caius's mate and one of my sisters is in trouble!"

The two vampires calmed down, Harrison hadn't rejected them. But he was right now wasn't a good time, Harrison quickly waved his wand as another woman came into view.

"Harr-"

"No time Angela! Sarah has been attacked we need you here now! We don't know who is next and you could be, grab what you need and need only and GET HERE!"

Angela nodded her head, she left the mirror active as they watched her run around calling for items. Once she had everything she pointed her wand at the mirror and spoke

"Coming through!"

Soon Angela was in Italy, nearly half way around the world. The two didn't bother with reunions as they began to think up plans.

********Back with Sarah******

Sarah jumped as the werewolf nearly landed a hit on her, she was tiring she didn't have the stamina nor speed of a werewolf nor a vampire. But then again if she was a vampire one bite and she would be dead, Sarah swung her legs and knocked the bookcase over on top of the werewolf landing on top of her desk she smiled

"Done!"

The next thing she felt was a searing pain in the back of her neck, before blackness clouded her vision.

*****With Harrison and Co**********

The mirror was quiet too quiet, two out of triplets shared a look. That been quiet was bad very bad, Caius was walking and snarling

"I am never letting her out of my sight!"

Just as they were about to do something a face came into the mirror

"Come and find her if you can!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

It was a mad scramble to save Sarah, Caius was blind with rage. Nothing anyone said or did could calm him down, his mate was in danger and his instincts were screaming at him to find her.

Harrison and Angela were going over plans and possible enemies that could want them dead, yet very few came to mind as most of them were either dead or locked up. They were running out of options, what was worse they didn't know how much time Sarah had.

Aro and Marcus were organising search parties, Demetri and Felix would be staying with them at Volterra. They would need them for when they found their sister and whoever had took her would rue the day that they crossed them.

The whole castle was running around, vampires getting their gear ready. Swords, cloaks and search areas were been handed out. Everyone was preparing for a battle.

Caius paced and snarled, his beast was at the forefront of his mind. He wanted his mate! Yet there was nothing he could do, not while he was like this he knew that. Taking a few deep yet unneeded breaths Caius began the task of trying to control himself with very little success, for someone as old as he Caius had prided himself on control yet now he was struggling to regain it.

******With Sarah*****

The first thing that Sarah noticed was her head pounded, the second thing was she was chained to a wall, the third thing was the room stank of blood. Sarah wished she could rub her head or drink a pain reliever but she couldn't, she hoped that everyone else was fine. She had a very fair idea on how Caius, Harrison and Angela would react but everyone else she had no idea, they hadn't known her for that long. Would they look for her?

Would anyone other than her mate and siblings care?

Sarah's head hurt the pounding was only getting worse, the cell door was kicked open

"Ah, good our guest is awake."

Sarah snarled

"Come here and say that!"

The man chuckled

"Forgive me but I don't think I will, I have heard that you can kill a person without any weapons a master in hand to hand combat. So I have taken the liberty to chain your hands up."

The man walked closer to Sarah a rather large mistake, Sarah swung her legs up and wrapped them around his neck, using the muscles in her legs she twisted her legs in a violent fashion and snapped his neck. She watched with satisfaction as his lifeless body dropped to the floor with a 'thud' a deep dark laugh filled the room

"Well done, I can now see why you are Caius Volturi's mate."

Sarah looked at the man-no beast that walked in, his face was more beast than human a werewolf that had accepted its beast and enjoyed killing. They could transform on will but only the Alphas anything lower had to wait for a full moon, Sarah looked at the man with hard eyes

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man walked forwards, his steps measured

"Me? I am a old friend of Caius's"

Sarah snorted

"I doubt that!"

The man smiled revealing pointed teeth

"Indeed, you see Caius killed something precious to me, so I will keep you and kill you in front of him."

Sarah spat at him

"Go fuck yourself!"

The man used a handkerchief to wipe the spit of his face, looking at Sarah he backhanded her so hard that she felt her teeth rattle and her jaw break along with her cheek bone. Blood filled her mouth spiting at him she growled more animal than human

"Go and die! I wont break you fucker!"

The man laughed, a sound that sent chills down her spine but she wouldn't back down, right now she couldn't and wouldn't.

_Caius I hope you find me soon. _

*******With Harrison and Co*****

They had ruled out many places were they could hold Sarah, but things were looking bleak. Harrison and Angela both experienced pain in the face, Harrison hissed and placed his hand to his face

"Seems like Sarah is mouthing off."

Angela moved her jaw and winced at the pain

"Too true, that hurt like hell!"

Caius looked at the two, he could see a vivid red hand mark appear on their faces from nowhere. It worried him, Sarah told him about the sibling bond. If one sibling was in pain the others could feel it, if they had a red mark and their jaws hurt then what pain was she in?

Aro and Marcus looked on with confusion they had no idea what was going on, all they knew was that both Angela and Harrison had red marks on their faces. They didn't know where they came from, but they had an idea one that they didn't wish to confirm.

Harrison rubbed his jaw, the pain had subsided. So that mean either Sarah was asleep, out cold or Merlin forbid dead. The last thought made his blood run cold, even if one of them died the other would still live. Their sibling bond hadn't tied their souls they felt that it was best that they didn't but they could still use it too find each other and talk to each other, that was it!

Harrison looked at the map, before looking at Angela he watched as a yellow spot turned up in Italy. Harrison smiled they had a way to find out what country she was in which was a start. Concentrating Harrison tried to find Sarah, everyone watched as Russia glowed purple, so they hadn't left the country?

Harrison looked at Angela

"We need to get to Sarah's house, see what is missing."

Caius pulled his cloak around his body a blood thirsty grin on his face

"Lets go then shall we?"

The trio nodded, Caius turned to his brothers and spoke

"We shall not be long, and hopefully come back with some news."

The two brothers nodded, however reluctant they were they would have to allow Caius to go otherwise he would tear up the castle in his rage, they watched as the mirror grew and the trio walked forwards an through the mirror.

"Good Luck."

With that Aro and Marcus went back to making plans, both hoping fro some good news.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

Sarah groaned as she came around, one day her mouth would get her killed and she knew that. But damn did that man have a solid right hook, Sarah moved her jaw and frowned when she felt something in her mouth spitting she sighed when three of her teeth came out. This was going to be a long stay for her.

***********With Harry and Co*********

Arriving at the house was easy, seeing the state of it was not. The front door was ripped off, the windows were smashed, blood covered hands scattered the walls, windows and doors. As the trio made their way over to the house, the found the body of Sarah's housekeeper, Angela bowed her head. Harrison placed his hand on her shoulder, the two shared a look before Harrison spoke

"This isn't the time for mourning."

Angela nodded her head and moved away from Harrison, how could he not think that it could have been Sarah's body instead of the housekeepers. They could have been planning a funeral, rather than a rescue mission.

Caius watched the two from the corner of his eyes, he could see and feel the strain on them. Their faces were bruised, off what had happened earlier. He could tell that the strain would soon get to them, as they enetered the house, the house shook and moaned before asking

"Who dares enter my domain?"

They all stopped no one said anything about the house been alive! Harrison strode forwards and spoke

"Great Lady, my name is Harrison Potter, I am looking for my sister Sarah Potter do you know what happened here?"

The house creaked and moaned as if it was in pain, the windows rattled, stairs creaked before the house spoke

"Young Lady Potter? Yes I know her, she talks to me often. I saw what happened they, attacked from nowhere like a pack of rabid dogs and took her!"

The house shook, everything began to moan, rattle, creak and break as the old house showed its anger.

Then as quick as it came it stopped, Harrison had placed his hands on the wall.

"You are like her, too kind for her own good. Bring her back safely boy!"

Harrison nodded his head, and quickly ran to the study. He grabbed everything that he could including the broken mirror that was laid on the floor, placing it all into an never ending and always expanding bag he made his way back down to the living room.

A whine stopped everyone, there laid in the rubble of the fight was Mr. Mittens the Cerberus that had been given to her, with care that very few had seen him with Caius picked up the pup and cradled him while murmuring

"It's fine little one, we will have her back soon."

Mr. Mittens whined lowly in his throat before curling up into Caius's arms and falling asleep.

The three shared a look, they would get her back, and they would get her back soon!

With that thought floating around their heads the departed for Italy once again, a soft pop was the only sound that could be heard for miles.

~~~~~~Italy~~~~~

They had arrived back in Italy without trouble or a hitch, the only problem was they hadn't landed in Volterra. Caius looked at Harrison for a explination

"Since you live there, there have been anti magic wards placed all around the city. No witch or wizard will live there for the simple fact of those wards are there."

Caius raised an eyebrow

"A Anti magic ward?"

Angela nodded her head before stating

"Stops people from using their magic, so everything is done by hand. Unless your really powerful to break the ward."

Caius immediately turned to Harrison who was scowling at Angela, Angela just smiled sweetly before saying

"You know as well as I, that it is true."

Harrison sighed before nodding his head

" I know, doesn't mean I like talking about it."

Caius looked at the two, the only reason he wasn't flying into a blind rage was the simple fact of they were his mates siblings and Harrison just so happened to be Marcus's and Aro's mate, which meant should anything happen to them there would be a hell of a lot more problems. Especially if all three of them had lost their mate, Caius conceded that the only reason he was calm, was because of the charm that had been placed on him and the charm worked. But right now he could feel the effects staring to wear off and his inner beast come to the surface and demand blood, Caius didn't want to lose control not here and not now, it would make for a very messy situation. Right now that wouldn't do.

Caius followed the two to a nearby alley, he watched as they began to place runes in a circle and chant a few words. Then a portal like window appeared in the alleys wall, Angela grabbed hold of Harrison's hand while Harrison grabbed hold of Caius's, the trio walked through the portal and landed in Harrison's home in Volterra.

Caius turned to admire the study, while Harrison and Angela began to close the portal. Caius paid barely and attention to what was going on behind him but rather what was happening in his arms, the young Cerberus pup had woken up and was looking at him with bid sad soul filled eyes. It was almost as if the pup knew that his mother wasn't there

"Easy little one, we will find her."

Mr. Mittens gave out a low whine before licking Caius's hand, Harrison began to chuckle

"It seems as though he thinks you're his father."

Caius turned and gaped

"What?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Twilight or Harry Potter, I don****'****t make money from these stories. **

**I have changed the age of Jane and Alec to 17/18**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ!**

YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON**'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

~~~~~Italy~~~~

Caius had tried nearly everything to get away from the young Cerberus pup, nearly everyone though that it was funny. Mr. Mittens would follow Caius around whining, Aro thought the whole thing was hilarious and would laugh every time he saw Caius.

Angela and Harrison could understand his plight, they had went through the same things with their pups. Even now Cotton and Misery would follow Harrison and Angela around just to make sure that they had went and left them.

Caius was sat in his study, he had managed to avoid the Cerberus pup for a full day. But now it seemed as though the young pup had found him, Mr. Mittens was currently sitting outside of Caius's study whining. Having enough of the sound Caius stood and stormed over to the door yanking it open he snarled

"What?"

Mr. Mittens gave a sad 'yip' noise and used his three heads to rub against Caius's legs, sighing Caius bent down and picked him up before walking into his study and closing the door behind him. Sitting down in his chair he watched as Mr. Mittens got comfortable on his lap before settling down and going to sleep. Caius sighed

"What am I going to do with you?"

Mr. Mittens had no answer as he was asleep, sat in his office with the sound of light breathing and the sound of a steady heart beat Caius began to do his work, all the while he had a small smile on his face.

****With Harrison****

Harrison had tried not to think about his missing sister, he had tried not to think about what she was going through. Yet no matter how hard he tried his mind still wandered back to it, how had they known where she was? How did they know her connection to Caius?

All of these questions circled his head, yet he had no answers. The only people with the answers were the ones that took her.

Sighing Harrison stood up and walked to the kitchen on the other side of the castle, he had hoped and thought that by moving away that people would leave them alone, but he was wrong.

Harrison allowed his feet to take him to the kitchen, his mind going a million miles per hour.

Standing outside of the kitchen Harrison opened the door and sighed, it was empty. He really didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now, even if he did he would probably just snap at them. Harrison walked over to the cupboards and began to get things ready, picking up the flour he began to sieve it into the bowl.

Spotting the refrigerator Harrison opened it and took out two eggs and some milk, walking back to the bowl he didn't notice he had two sets of eyes watching his every movements. Even if he did he wouldn't of minded.

Aro and Marcus watched their little mate, his movements were like water. Yet graceful and fluid, the two admitted that they could stand and watch their mate all day if they had the chance. But that wasn't why they had followed him, they could see that he was troubled. Marcus walked forwards and wrapped Harrison in his arms, running his nose along Harrison's neck he murmured

"What has you so worried?"

Harrison looked at Marcus and tilted his head back

"How did they know were she was?"

Aro had walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Harrison's waist, Harrison was sandwiched in between the two powerful vampires. Something that Harrison had never though possible, Harrison had long ago accepted the fact that he might never find his mate. Yet here he was surrounded by TWO mates, not one but two. Something that had confused and puzzled him. Marcus continued to run his nose up and down the length of Harrison's vulnerable neck, while Aro littered little kisses down the other side. The two brothers worked in tandem, they worked hard to destroy all the dark thoughts from Harrison's mind at it was working.

"Ahhhh!"

Aro smirked, their little one was quiet vocal and so responsive.

Neither of the brothers were fools, they could see the scars, they could feel them. They knew that betrayal ran deep, sometimes the wound would never heal. Emotionally, mentally and physically the scars were there. Scars that ran deep and wide, scars that hadn't healed properly.

They both knew that they would have their work cut out for them, getting their little one to trust them would be the biggest obstacle yet. But they would do it, they had waited three thousand years for their mate they were not about to let him go, not now, not when they had him in their arms.

Marcus sucked the skin on the tender neck, he could feel the love bite start to form, he could feel the blood vessels rupture. Marcus pulled back and admired his handy work, the love bite would be quiet big when it had fully bruised and would take along time to heal.

Aro pulled away from Harrison and smirked at the glazed look in his eyes, his lips were parted and his breath was coming out in quick pants all in all he made a delectable picture to be hold.

They had taken the first steps, they had shown that they would be there when he needed them. Now all they had to do was wait Harrison would come to them when he was ready, with that thought in their minds the two left the kitchen. Neither of them noticed the puzzled expression on Harrison's face, if they had they would of called him cute.

Later on the puzzled expression would lead to many passionate make out sessions, followed by hot, steamy, rough rounds of sex that would have any normal person recoiling. But to the three of them it was perfect.


End file.
